Romana II
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = E-Space | known relatives = Romana I (previous incarnation) | status = | year of birth = Circa 1839-1854 | year of death = N/A | first appearance = Doctor Who Episode: The Ribos Operation (Part 1) | played by = Lalla Ward }} Romana was a supporting character featured in the BBC television series Doctor Who. Played by actress Lalla Ward, she was introduced in the first part of the series 16 serial "The Ribos Operation" and appeared in sixty-six episodes of the series in total. She served as the companion to the Fourth Doctor, played by Tom Baker. Biography The Ribos Operation The Pirate Planet The Stones of Blood The Androids of Tara The Power of Kroll The Armageddon Factor Destiny of the Daleks City of Death Romana and the Doctor traveled to Paris, France for a personal holiday. He took her to the Louvre so she can develop an appreciation for Earth culture, but saw no artistic merit in artwork that wasn't created on a computer. Romana became aware of a time slip that was taking place in the surrounding area and further investigation pointed them in the direction of an ancient alien named Scaroth who had been masquerading as a human aristocrat named Carlos Scarlioni. Along with a private detective named Duggan, Romana and the Doctor became involved in Scarlioni's plot to steal the Mona Lisa. However, this was only a minor stepping stone towards his real goal, which was to build a time machine so he could go back to Earth's primordial era and prevent an accident that resulted in the extinction of his race, the Jagaroth. Doing so however, would also spell the end of all of humanity. Scarlioni captured Romana and forced her to complete the work on his time machine. Though she was loathe to do so, she labored on the device, but rigged it so that it would only send Scarlioni back in time for exactly one minute before pulling him back into the present. Romana and the Doctor followed Scarlioni/Scaroth back in time to Earth's primordial past and defeated him. Doctor Who: City of Death The Creature from the Pit Nightmare of Eden The Horns of Nimon The Leisure Hive Meglos Full Circle State of Decay Warriors' Gate Notes & Trivia * Romana appeared in sixteen different Doctor Who serials. * The appearance of Romana II was based upon the physical form of Princess Astra of Atrios. * Actress Lalla Ward bore a strong physical resemblance to Billie Piper, who played the role of Rose Tyler, the first companion in the 2005 Doctor Who revival series. * Romana's physical age is a matter of speculation. In "The Ribos Operation", she indicates that she is 140-years old, but in "City of Death", she tells Detective Duggan that she is 125. See also External Links * * Romana II at the Doctor Who Wikia References ---- Category:Time travelers